


The fantasy

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, chris with a mustache, dom reader, poor dodger, sub chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Enjoying the last moments of Chris having his pornstache





	The fantasy

It was late afternoon and I was just getting my overnight bag packed and ready to go. In the background the tv was playing and the interview Chris had done a few days before. He was on late night with Seth Meyers, and of course the first topic was Chris’ mustache.

“This mustache and haircut I feel like gives us a lot of backstory about who you are.” The host joked.

“What would I be? It’s either a cop or what else would I be?” Chris answered  

You didn’t need to know Chris that well to hear the suggestion underlying in his tone.

Chris and I were already together for more than a year but still I lived in my own apartment. So, every chance we got I went over to him. He just got home from finishing all the shows of Lobby hero and texted as soon as he got home asking to come over.

“A guy who tried to be a cop and failed the test and is super mad about it.”

“See I was gonna say something along the lines of porn.” Chris tried to joke which made everybody in the audience laugh. But I knew very well it wasn’t a real joke. He was deadly serious.

 

I zipped my bag and made my way through my apartment locking everything up, before closing the front door, locking it and walking to my car. It was only a small ride to Chris’ place just outside Boston.

I came here a lot when Chris was away to make sure everything was well kept for him, he had given me the code to open the gate and a key to his front door. So, once I arrived I just let myself in without ringing the doorbell, I tried to be as silent as I could to surprise Chris but that plan soon fell into the water when Dodger came running down the hall and greeted me with a joyful bark.

 

“y/n? is that you babe?” Chris yelled from upstairs.

“yes, it’s me. Where are you?”

“In the bathroom, getting this awful pornstach off my upper lip.”

“What? No wait!” I yelled back as quick as I could while running up the stairs.

He wasn’t getting rid of it before I had my fun with it. It may be a weird sight but it was a sight that did something to me.

Once I reached his master bedroom I saw him through the open bathroom door, razor in one hand and in his other his shaving foam.

“Drop that now!” I almost yelled at him

Without thinking he dropped it like it burned his hand and it fell onto the counter with a clatter.

“what the hell babe? What’s that for?”

“well I thought since you look like a porn star with that stach, we might as well take advantage of it and recreate our own porn.” I try to sound as suggestive as I possibly can while batting my eyelashes at him.

His eyes immediately turn a shade darker and a big grin comes up around his lips.

“so, you want me to fuck you when I still look like a porn star?”

“No baby boy I wanna see you on your knees in front of me, putting that pornstach to good use between my thighs. I want you to beg me to fuck you.” I say with a voice so raspy I didn’t even recognize it myself. Chris’ first reaction is to smile and take a step closer to where I stand.

“you want me to play your little slave, go by your demand, like I asked you to do a few months ago? What makes you think I want to?” Chris smirked.

He was testing me, seeing how far I would go with this.

“KNEEL! And don’t make me have to ask twice.” My tone shocked us both but as soon as the words had left my mouth Chris’ smile left his face to make room for a more serious contrite expression and soon he kneeled in front of me. Both his hands resting palm upwards on his sweatpants clad thighs, his head bent and a look of utter contentment on his handsome face.  

“that’s a good baby boy. We are gonna play a bit, let me tell you the rules.  You’ll address me as ma’am, only talk to me when I ask you a question. You’ll do exactly as I say and I’ll reward you. You won’t touch yourself without me telling you to do so. If it all gets too much you say red and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing. Is that clear baby boy?”

“Yes ma’am” he answers falling directly into his role.

“good boy, now be a gentleman and help me get out of these clothes.”    

He slowly lifts a shaking hand towards the waistband of my black fitted skirt. ‘tsk tsk’ I muttered ‘shoes come off before you get to the good stuff you impatient boy’

Chris removes my clothing layer by layer till I’m left standing in only my blood red lace panties his breathing becoming more ragged the more of me he reveals.

‘Good, now let’s take this to the bedroom so we can properly play. Chris goes to stand from his position on the floor when I quickly put my hand to his shoulder ‘No, you’ll crawl until you’ve earn the privilege to walk’.

On our way to the bed I grab mine and Chris’ bag of toys setting it on the bed side table and slowly removing what I needed.  Sitting on the edge of the bed I face a squirming Chris.

‘Now, stand up and slowly remove your clothes and then put your hands behind your back’

Chris immediately moved to comply with my request.

‘Good boy, turn around let me get a look at that fine ass of yours’

Smirking Chris turns and attempts a sultry wiggle, earning him a sharp hand on his right butt cheek, leading to a gasp from Chris. Soothing the sting with my palm I shh him and tell him to clasp his hands again. Pulling them towards me and securing them with a knot using my favorite red rope Chris originally got to use on me.  I once again get Chris on his knees between my spread legs. 

“Well baby boy, what are you waiting for? Get your dinner warmed up.” I whisper to him but loud enough for him to hear. Of course, I knew he had to remove my panties with his teeth or he had to work over them since his hands were bound behind his back.

He simply just started with kissing up the inside of my thigh getting higher and closer with every kiss he placed to where I needed him the most. He was teasing me.

Feeling the hot air that came out of his nose with every breath he took on my growing wetter pussy. Chris was always good at foreplay, damn he could make me wet by a single look or touch.

My first moan left my lips when I felt him scrape his teeth over the soft skin, the hairs on his upper lip tickling me and then placing his mouth over the spot sucking it. That would definitely leave a mark.

“Oh, what a good boy for me. But I need that mouth and tongue on my pussy.”

I pushed him backwards by his shoulders earning me a view of his dark puppy dog eyes. You could see by the look he was giving me he was confused, wondering if he did something wrong.

“Don’t look like that baby boy, I’m making it easier for you. You can’t eat me out when I still have my panties on, can you?”

Chris just shook his head.

“Words baby boy, I asked you something.”

“Yes ma’am, you’re right.”

“Good boy.”

Standing up from the bed I quickly pushed my panties off my legs and threw them over Chris’ shoulder, but instead of the soft sound the fabric would make landing on the floor we were met with a small whimper. When I looked over Chris’ shoulder I saw Dodger sitting by the open bedroom door with my blood red panties hanging from his ear.

My god, how long was that dog sitting there for?

“My god Dodger! Out boy!” I almost yelled at the poor dog.

He shook his head which made the panties fall to the ground and he bolted out the door.

Both Chris and I started to burst out laughing.

“Omg I hope it didn’t kill the mood?” I asked a little concerned.

“No it didn’t babe, let’s continue this. Let me eat you out so good darling.” He almost moaned out.

“Well baby boy get to work then. But I’m gonna need to teach you a lesson about how you address me. I think I asked you to call me ma’am.” I say while taking a seat on the edge of the bed and opening my legs so Chris could take his place between them again.

“I’m sorry ma’am” he muttered right before he buried his head between my legs.

He started with light kisses from my pubic mound to my already wet folds.

Diving tongue first between them, liking from my entrance to my clit in one smooth stroke. Barely being able to hold back a moan I weave my fingers into his short hair. Just when his lips close around my bundle of nerves I try to pull on the few hairs I can get a grip on at the back of his head, which make him groan. The vibrations of the sound he makes only adds more to the building orgasm, damn I’m already so close. I know I won’t last that long. I can feel my muscles tense, a warning my orgasm is close.

“oh… baby boy…. Don’t stop… I’m close.” I moaned out.

That only made him work harder, altering between sucking and liking my clit, knowing it was the fastest way to get me off.

He glanced up at me and locked eyes with me, it was his eyes filled with love and lust that pulled me over the edge falling head first in a mind-blowing orgasm and screaming his name over and over. Chris just lapped up everything I had to give him. When my cunt became too sensitive I pushed Chris away with my foot against his shoulder and he quickly sat back on his knees.

“fuck that was amazing baby boy. But I think it’s time for you to get your punishment for all that teasing you did last week.” I tell him once I catch my breath.

I got up from the bed and walked around Chris’ broad naked body and standing behind him.

“Stand up for me baby boy.” I whispered in his ear and he complied without hesitation and I walked back in front of him. Scanning my eyes over his toned body that was covered in a layer of sweat. A single drop of sweat rolled from his neck over his clavicle tattoo, over his toned abs straight to those v shape lines and ending at the base of his already rock hard cock. It was one of the most erotic things I’ve ever seen.

“look at you baby boy, looking like a real porn star, looking so fucking hot.” I said while taking his cock in my hand and slowly stroking him. Chris let out a moan as soon as I touched him, closing his eyes.

“Oh no baby, eyes on me or I’ll stop.”

Immediately his eyes shot open and locked on mine.

“good boy, tell me when you get close.”

Before giving him time to react I started to massage his balls with my free hand. Which earned me a deep moan from him. Stroking a little faster up and down his thick shaft and occasionally running my thumb over the tip of his cock. He only moaned and groaned louder and louder.

“please ma’am, please.” He whimpered

“what do you need baby boy? Tell me.”

“please let me cum.”

“you’re close baby ? You need to cum?”

“yes please, please let me cum.” He begged

Just as I felt his cock twitch in my hand I knew he could blow any minute so I let go of his cock and stepped away from him which made him whine.

“Oh baby boy, I told you this is a punishment.” I explained while untying his hands.

“go lay on the bed face down and hands above your head.”

A look of confusion crossed Chris’s face but he still moved and placed himself in the requested position.

Once he layed down I straddled his thighs, tied his hands to the headboard of the bed with the rope and then started to massage his ass cheeks with both my hands.

“count to five baby boy.”

Chris visibly tensed but soon relaxed again after feeling the first sting of the contact my hand made with his butt cheek.

“one” he moaned out to his own surprise.

As soon as it left his mouth I rubbed the spot I smacked.

“good boy, only four to go. You’re doing so well baby boy.” I praised him.

The next four slaps went similar, after every slap he moaned out the number and the I would soothingly rub the spot, making him even louder.

 

“you can turn on your back now baby boy, I think you earned your reward.”

Chris gingerly turn over onto his stinging ass. His cock standing to attention the head red and angry. I once again straddled his thighs moving back slightly and giving him a devilish smile. ‘Now, I’m going to put this beautiful cock in my warm mouth, but no coming do you understand’ 

Chris whined earning him a smack to his thigh ‘yes ma’am’

Slowly I lowered my head taking him fully into my mouth without warning causing a guttural moan to leave his lips enticing out my own moan. As I withdrew my mouth from him I made sure to swirl my tongue around his head and through his slit making him throb. I quickly took my mouth off a panting Chris and moved up his thighs positioning myself over his glistening cock. ‘Please, please, please ma’am untie my hands I want to touch you’ 

‘Shh baby boy, I’ll make you feel good I promise’ 

Lowering myself down I can feel the stretch as he fills me, continuing down until I’m firmly seated, his leg hairs rubbing my ass. We moan in unison at the overwhelming pleasure. I begin to push off using my legs as leverage and fall back down, I pick up a brutal rhythm pushing us both to the high we need. 

I can see Chris pulling at his bonds so I take pity and lean forward to untie him, my breasts in his face where he takes one of my pebbled nipples in his mouth and starts to stuck sending a shock wave straight to my throbbing clit. 

As soon as his hands are free Chris grabs my hips and pistons into me. I can feel he’s close and even though I can feel we’re past the need for me to clarify I still give him permission to cum. 

‘Cum for me baby, let go I want to feel it inside me’ 

And we go off like a rocket together unable to hold it back any longer. I collapse on his chest our breathing coming fast and uneven. Once we’ve settled I lift myself up and kiss him pouring all my love into that one kiss. His lip hair tickling my nose, giggling I pull away. ‘I wanted to kiss you like that from the second we’d started’ 

‘Why didn’t you?’ He questions

‘Because’ you explain. ‘They don’t always kiss in hard core porn and I wanted it to feel as real as possible’ 

“I never thought I would be into this that much, that was amazing babe we should do that again sometime.”

Laughing he pulls me to him again and nuzzles my neck. Once again his lip hair starts to tickle I push at his shoulder. ‘Okay mister, I think you need to shave that thing off now. I’ve had my fun I want my Chris back’ 

Laughing he gives me one last chaste kiss as he saunters into the bathroom giving me a perfect view of his still red ass.


End file.
